Is Anyone There?
by Sykoe AnimeCrasherz
Summary: Hinata and Naruto have been steady for months, but he breaks her trust at the worst of times. Is there anyone to help her or is she really alone? [eventual sasuhina]
1. Secrets

**AnimeCrasherz:** NEW STORY!

Two words: Crap, SORRY!

I'm sorry it was deleted! (Accident... don't ask...) Please forgive me. All of the people that read it before… I hope you find it again. And I hope you still review… I love you guys. –sappy cheesy sucky crying scene-**

* * *

**

Chapter 1, Secrets

Coming back from the mission turned out to be harder then going there and completing it.

The skies had been vast and blue on our way there, clearer than expected at this time of the year, and the sunlight was warm and beautiful. It was kind of fun, being on this mission with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

But on the way back, dark clouds threatened us with rain, and it got even worse at night to our despair. Was it an omen, dark skies on our trip home?

We had to make a shelter in the trees, and even then I couldn't sleep.

I lay awake in my sleeping bag, staring up at the ceiling of the little shelter. I wish I could be out in the cool rain... or see the stars, they always made me feel calmer. To believe that there would be someone out there, maybe even someone who felt the same pain I do. Someone who shared the pain of being useless... being the weak one... at least someone who felt the same. That's always a light in my loneliness.

I tossed and turned a little, then heaved a deep sigh and sat up. I just couldn't get to sleep.

"Nnnh..."

There was a sound of someone wriggling in their sleeping bag, and I tried to decipher the source of the sleepy voice.

"Hi...Hinata?" Sasuke came out of his sleeping bag a little, enough for me to see his head. His hair looked even more like a bird's ass when he had bedhead. "Go to sleep already, would you?"

"Ha-Hai!" Burrowing all the way in my sleeping bag, I was determined to get to dreamland.

Sleep came to me a few times, but was hindered away. Some of it was the fault of my troubled mind, and some of it was the fault of an innocent Naruto who had been influenced by a perverted teacher. It seems you have to be careful to steer clear away from him when he's... dreaming... (PERVERTED SLEEPWALKING NARUTO NO JUTSU!)

* * *

"Naruto-kun?" Him and I were putting away our sleeping bags and the makeshift shelter the next morning. Everything was damp and dewy with the previous rain, and the morning light made the forest around us sparkle. 

"Hm?"

"Do you... want to d-do something... when we get b-back home I mean?" my hands trembled slightly as I folded my sleeping bag. Naruto and I been going out for some months now.

"I... I think I..." he looked pensive for a moment, " ...okay."

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"N-nothing. Don't worry about it." he forced a smile.

"Hai..."

He was hiding something.

* * *

**AnimeCrasherz:** Yes he's definitely hiding something. I know this chapter doesn't say much, but like my other story it's pretty much just setting things up and giving an idea. 

I'm gonna try to update once a week now…

Review Please!


	2. Determined

**AnimeCrasherz:** Since I accidentaly deleted the story (idiot me, buh...) I thought maybe this was a chance to write it better? No? Oh, well, I'm trying.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2, Determined**

"Naruto-kun, look, flowers! What kind are those?" Lush virdency surrounded Naruto and I as we walked, adorned with vividly colored flowers reaching and growing up towards the setting sun.

"Sure..." Naruto's discontented gaze strayed away from me as he mumbled his empty response.

I frowned. Naruto had been absentminded this whole time. It was like he was somewhere else.

"Naruto-kun, what's my name?" let's see if he's paying attention.

"Y-yea..." his eyes were focused on a spot on the floor, but his mind was occupied with something, some thoughts that kept him from doing anything in the real world.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" I grabbed his shirtsleeve and asked him, for what seemed to be the fourth or fifth time.

"I told you, it's nothing Hinata." he looked at me, his voice evidently more stern than the last time I had asked him..

"O-okay..."

I thought I could trust him. At least, I _hoped_ I can...

But I couldn't help being worried.

* * *

Two weeks passed since that day, and Naruto-kun and I were on another date. We were sitting on a park bench, under the rosy reds, burnt oranges and light sky blues of the sky during sunset. (Naruto seemed to have fallen asleep.) Lately, he'd been more tired... he looked older than he was, probably because of stress. 

The sky was a darker blue now, not light enough for the sun to be out anymore but not dark enough for the stars to start shining. Everything was bathed in a cerulean haze that was sometimes a strain on the eyes. Fireflies were beginning to fly in the park garden around us, so pretty and free. I envied them.

But, I felt happier just watching Naruto sleep so peacefully, as if his subconscious allowed him to forget everything in the real world, and let him drift in his fantasies. I wondered if I was in his dreams sometimes. But it doesn't worry me.

"Sa..."

"Eh?" I looked over at his face. _Had he just said something, or was my mind playing tricks on me?_

"Sa...Sakura...chan..." Naruto's features contorted and his brows furrowed just the tiniest bit until he seemed peaceful again.

_Sakura... chan?_ Were my ears deceiving me this time?

"It's nothing." I reassured myself, and let out a dry laugh. "Look at you! He says his teammate's name and you start getting all worked up! Haha." But even then I wasn't sure about it.

"Naruto-kun..." I nudged his shoulder a little bit. He just snuggled up more, and I smiled. He can be such a heavy sleeper sometimes. I shook him a little more, and even pulled his cheeks a little.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" He shot up and almost fell off the bench.

"Ack!" I helped him up. "Calm down Naruto! It was just a dream!"

"Oh..." he seemed really flustered. _What kind of a nightmare could it have been?_

"Should we be heading home now?" I asked him as he gained his composure.

"I... sure..."

Even as we walked home dead silence gripped the atmosphere. Naruto walked with his head hanging low. I tentatively grabbed his hand as we walked to make myself feel a little better, but he barely even looked up. It was like... he didn't have the heart to.

He walked me to the usual place, about a block from my house. (Most people are afraid of the Hyuuga manor.)

"Well... bye then." I looked at him hopefully, waiting for him to say something, anything.

"Later." He put his hands in his pockets and started to walk away.

I opened my mouth... and shut it. Of course I was a little frustrated he didn't answer my questions, but what could I really say? _Naruto, I'm angry at you for not telling m_e! Telling me what? Maybe it really _was _nothing.

I'd had it with the questions. I crept and poked my head around the corner. He was walking away.

Our date had been short (as usual) so I had some extra time until I had to be home, which was good.

I didn't intend to go home.

I was going to find out what was going on, I was going to follow Naruto.

* * *

**AnimeCrasherz**: So, I should continue this story then?

Geez. I'm depressed. The guy I like likes my best friend and another guy that I don't like likes _me_, and they're all cool people but now none of us is happy... I hate when life does this.

**Review Please!**


	3. The Truth Will Hurt

**AnimeCrasherz**: I tried to make this one longer.

* * *

**Chapter 3, The Truth Will Hurt**

Following him proved easier than I thought... was it because he was so out of it? Or maybe he _had_ seen me. Either way, I stuck to the shadows and slinked my way through the darkening streets. Staying a safe distance behind him, I followed until he got to his tiny apartment. From a secluded and hidden spot I saw him enter his apartment and shut the door behind him slowly.

I jumped to a place where I could see inside of his open bedroom window (I guess he forgot to close it?) and listen pretty good to what was going on. There was a clear view of everything but his bed.

What did I expect to see, anyways? I didn't know. But if there was any way I could see what was going on, then that would make me feel better every time he answered my questions with an absent "y-yea..."

I did feel bad about spying... as if it would leave me tainted. But I would turn away if he changed clothes or something.

There turned out to be no need for that. No... he didn't change. What happened was something that I hadn't expected, but deep inside I knew it could definitely be a possibility.

Naruto entered the room with the same blank expression and slumped shoulders that he carried around all day. He looked up at something, something... talking to him? It was... it _couldn't_ be...

Sakura.

Sakura got up from the bed, just as Naruto entered the room.

She walked up to him, barely clothed in anything, and-

I ran home, sped past my family members with the quickest greeting I could muster, and tried my hardest not to slam my door.

_How could he do this to me? _I leaned back on the bedpost and pulled my knees up to my chin. Rocking myself back and forth, I bit my lip in order to stop the tears that were threatening to spill. But, it was really hard to ignore the feeling of my heart sinking down to the pit of my stomach, being torn into little pieces. My shoulders began to shake and I couldn't take it anymore. I lay down on my bed and muffled my cries in my pillow, letting everything out in torrents of tears. My sobs racked my body until I was practically exhausted.

_Why would he do this? _

It's because I'm useless.

_How long has this been going on...?_

Those were my final thoughts before I drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

(Such an emo moment for poor, poor Hinata. Let us all pray and sing for her. Kumbayaaaaaaaaaaaaa my lord... kumbaaaaayaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... okay enough)

* * *

In the morning I woke up, feeling hungover... 

The memories from the night before came back to me like a frickin tsunami. I couldn't get away from them no matter how hard I tried.

"Oooh..." I looked at the clock and covered my head with my pillow, still moist from before. It was almost time to get up. I closed my eyes, determined to squeeze just a few more minutes of sleep in, but it was no use. My alarm clock went off then, time to go to training. I didn't know if I could... but I would have to.

The mundane everyday morning activities passed painfully slow. Nothing felt the same anymore. When I arrived at training, it passed just as excruciating. I tried my hardest to make it seem as if nothing was different, but even Shino noticed something was wrong. How could I tell my own teammates what had happened to me? They wouldn't understand.

On my way home though, I saw him again. The sight of him made my stomach churn as if I'd had one burrito too many...

Naruto was standing at my mailbox, looking more depressed than yesterday. He was putting in some mail... or taking it out. I couldn't tell.

But when I saw the sorrowful and pitying look on his face, I couldn't take it. My anger was killing me. What right did he have to look so depressed? _Who the hell did he think he frickin was!_

_"NARUTO!"_

"Eh?" he turned to me, and forced another one of his winning fake smiles. "Hinata, good afternoon, what's up?"

"Stop with the innocent act Naruto!" the expression on his face would have been priceless, had I not been blinded by my fury. "I know what you've been doing!"

"Hinata- I- when did you- how-" he was asking too many questions at the same time. "I- I can explain!" He'd never expected for me to find out, and that made me all the more angry. He took a few cautious steps back, like he didn't like the look on my face just then...

"You... you..." I couldn't find a horrible enough word to describe him... or what he did... A stray tear rolled down my cheek, a tear that somehow hadn't found it's way out last night when I cried.

His hand reached out, aiming to brush the tear off of my face.

_SLAP!_

Letting him touch me now would be the last thing I'd ever do.

"Hinata, don't-"

_SLAP!_

I backhanded his face, and I swore I could see his eyes pop out in shock.

"Never." I forced myself to look at him. "Never come back here again, never look for me again. I don't ever want to speak with you, _I never want to see your face as long as I_ _live_!"

Still in my blinded rage, I pushed the gate open and slammed it behind me. Sinking down against the wall inside, I made it look like I ran into the house. (Let's just say the Hyuuga manor has a wall around... if it does hurray for me.) I could feel him so close to me, standing on the other side of the gate. I could hear him shout my name so close it rang in my ears, intensifying the headache I already had. Squeezing my eyes shut, I waited until he finally just gave up.

Footfall after footfall... his footsteps faded away as he walked away -I hoped- for the last time, for me never to see him again.

After he left, I crept to the mailbox, confirming that the coast was clear. With a shaking hand I pulled out a small letter folded in thirds.

* * *

_Hinata, _

_As I write I feel sorry for ever saying that I loved you when I'd have to do this in the end. _

_We can't continue being a couple. How can I say this... it just wouldn't work out._

_I know it would have been better if I could say this to you face to face, but it's easier this way... I wouldn't be able to get it out in words._

_I'm sorry,_

_Naruto_

_p.s. Enclosed is the little necklace you gave me on my birthday for good luck._

_I have the crappiest luck in the world...

* * *

_

I could tell the letter was written in a haste. _He probably had better things to do..._

My anger simmered down, and melted into a puddle of sorrow and pity. _My pitiful, meaningless life..._

I remembered what I had seen before, the sight at the window.

I ran inside to the bathroom and almost threw up. When I came out, one of the servants was waiting.

"Hinata-sama?" he seemed distraught. There was nervousness etched on his features. I searched his face... but I could tell nothing more.

"Yes?"

"Your... your father... he..."

"He? He wh-what?"

"He is dying."

* * *

**AnimeCrasherz:** Wasn't it in the first chapter of Kyuubi festival that Naruto said he was the luckiest guy on earth? Oh, well... who believes in luck? 

PLEASE REVIEW! Review and I'll update faster, I promise.

-threatens non-reviewers with wooden walking stick- damn kids... STAY OFF MY LAWN!

SO REVIEW DAMNIT!


	4. Why Me?

**AnimeCrasherz:** HUZZAH! I was beginning to run out of ideas before... until I went to see Lady In The Water. (Loved it.)

Sasuke's in it! FINALLY, YEAH!

* * *

**Chapter 4, Why Me?**

The servants words still echoed in my head.

_He is dying..._

Why me? Why must all this happen to me?

I took another sip of the drink I held. (Non-alcoholic. I don't think anything can get Hinata depressed enough to get blind stinking drunk. Or even just a little drunk.)

"One martini, please."

_Wha?_

When I turned, I was surprised to see... Sasuke?

Sasuke sat down next to me with his drink. He looked serious, boring as usual. He didn't say anything, who'd expect him to? But... then why sit there?

"Good... afternoon, Sasuke-kun." for once I was too tired and depressed to stutter.

"Hn." He took another sip from his drink. "Good afternoon."

Staring at my glass after I'd taken another long gulp out of it, I tried to push away everything, every thought, even for one blissful moment. Sasuke must have noticed.

"What's wrong?" he looked confused at my gloominess, my negativety. Maybe that's why he chose to be out of character and speak out to me?

"Nothing."

"You can tell me." (Eh? Maybe Sasuke DOES have a soft spot for Hinata. You never know.)

"It's nothing." I was beginning to sound like someone I remembered... someone I whose face I never wanted to see again... but followed me in my mind nonetheless.

"I don't believe you." (peeeersiiiistenceeeee)

He can tell I'm lying. Just like I could tell Naruto was. But, he had the bravery to voice his mistrust. I kept it inside... and look where it's brought me. I'm weak. I couldn't just make Naruto tell me earlier... Now it's turned around, and I'm sounding like him.

I can't EVER stand to be like him.

That was it. My worries, my insecurities-well, the basic and not-too-personal-ones- I had to tell somebody. And this somebody happened to be a bird's-ass-hairdo-"i-have-a-ten-foot-pole-shoved-up-my-ass" Uchiha, watching me choke out words of sorrow in between long gulps of my drink.

I finished my story, "Sometimes I wonder. Sometimes I just look up and ask god, 'Why me?'"

"And he parts the clouds, looks down at you and says 'Why_ not_ you?'"

Once again, I was stunned.

Who was he to say such things to me...?

That's when I remembered, his entire clan. The genocide. (i don't know if she does know about it, let's say she does.)

He must have been going through a lot more than I am...

Boy, did I just make myself look like a total crybaby. Look at him! He lost his entire family but finds the strength to go on and try to avenge their deaths. I lose my boyfriend and my father falls ill, and I lose all faith in the world?

That made me want to cry even more.

"Well, I have to go." Sasuke got up from the chair. "I'll see you."

"I'll... I'll see you..." tears stung my eyes once more, for what seemed like the millionth time in the last few days.

But once I'd wiped my eyes and looked up, I was alone.

* * *

**AnimeCrasherz: **THE MARTINI SASUKE DRANK IS FROM KYUUBI FESTIVAL! I guess he learned to love martinis. And... the legal drinking age is 21... but in Konoha lets just say its... 13 or something. 

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

NOW REVIEW YOU LAZY NON-REVIEWING NON-REVIEWERS! GAWD!

...sorry... but... but you guys aren't nice anymore! -cries pathetically-


	5. Alone?

**AnimeCrasherz**: CHAPTER FIVE! HUZZAH! Tried to make it longer than four, but shorter than three...

Enjoyeh.

* * *

**Chapter 5, Alone?**

My father is getting more ill by the day.

In the case of his death, it hasn't been decided as of yet who will take over his position as Head of the Clan.

Now, for the usual place where I go to drown my sorrows in non-alcoholic drinks, the usual drink, the usual seat, the usual person...

"What's up?" Sasuke asked me casually. Somehow our misfortunes caused us to become more acquainted. The silver lining on the dark cloud?

"My father... he..." I slouched so far down my head rested on the counter.

"I'm sorry." he said simply. He didn't have a pained expression, he didn't put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, he didn't offer a shoulder to cry on. But once again, who'd expect him to? Either way, I felt the comfort in his words.

"It scares me."

"His death?"

"No."

"Then what?" he put his drink down and looked at me, a sign of interest.

"Becoming heiress of the Hyuuga clan. I won't be."

"Why not? How do you know?"

"How can you ask that? I'm weak, I always have been..." I felt something wet roll down my cheek.

A tear?

He looked at me weird, I couldn't tell what kind of a look he was giving me exactly because of the tears blurring my vision.Another tear rolled down my cheek, then two, and I felt the embarrassment of crying in a public place. "I'm going home."

"I'll walk you there." Sasuke followed me to the door and held it open. Since when was he so damn nice? "I'm going home now, anyways."

We walked in silence, and I was reminded of that horrible night...

"So... Sasuke?" something had to break the stony silence, or I would explode.

"Hm?" he walked alongside me with hands in his pockets.

_Quick, make something up! Say something... say something... say something... _"Uh... what's it like.. living... at.. your house?" Good question? Or ground unsafe to tread on...

"Lonely."

I went just a little further, hoping I wasn't breaking the limits of how far I could go. "Is it hard to clean the whole house yourself? What about the other houses?"

"I can never go to the other houses. The silence in my own is enough to drive me insane."

"Hmm..." I never really thought about him or his life. He was just... there. Someone I could talk to so whenever I went out to drink I wouldn't be so damned lonely. But his life was so sad... I know it's mean, but that made him interesting. His pain makes me forget mine.

I felt selfish, but I couldn't help myself. "Do you ever think of anything else?" Can you picture his waking thoughts consisting of anything but _Itachi, dead clan, kill Itachi, avenge clan, restore clan..._

He looked at me. I thought it looked like he was deciding what to say, if he should say what he was really thinking. "...no."

"Ah." What I expected, ne?

But even if I saw it coming, his answer made me more down than ever.

"Well, ah... we're here." stopping in front of the gate, I looked up at him. I expected him to just say "later" and leave.

"Hinata..." he looked at me, very seriously. "I... you.." he sighed. "It's... nice talking to you. You're not... like the other girls." Not loud and obnoxious, not over confident, not self sentered or annoying... or pink haired or blonde...

He blushed a mad crimson. (OMFG! HE'S BLUSHING! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! DUCK FOR COVER!)

"I... me... me too, Sasuke." I smiled a little up at him.

"Well.. later." He put his hands in his pockets, and walked away.

* * *

I sat at a cafe drinking coffee with Ino. We were talking about random things, anything and everything, and somehow our conversation had strayed to the guy she liked. She had seen us walking together lately, and I had to assure her that it was nothing but a coincidence. 

"I mean come on, Ino, we're just..." _acquaintances..._ I was about to say, but she interrupted me.

"Secret lovers who sneak out at midnight to-"

"INO!"

"Anyways..." she changed the subject, smiling brightly."What's up recently?"

I hadn't really talked to anybody lately. It's been a while since I met up with any friends, since I had the heart to.

"Well... nothing much... except.. you know." My father...

"Were you really sad when he...?" the air got a little heavier, and there was pity in Ino's voice. _Hinata's one of my favorite friends... I always felt compassion for her and her shyness, and I can always talk to her. I have to be that kind of friend to her too._

"I don't know. I can't really tell what I'm thinking sometimes."

She gave me a weird look as if I was a dead frog in her soup. But then something in her brain must have clicked and she smiled her ditsy little smile again.

"Come on Hinata. Let's go on a shopping spree!" (-sigh- ditsy blondes dressed in purple...)

"Ah..." I didn't have time to reply before she dragged me off to some random store full of colorful, revealing clothes...

I enjoyed spending time with my friends, though. They made me happy, what are friends for anyways? So I helped her shop for a while, and she picked out a whole bunch of clothes for me to try on. Of course I reclined from the offer politely, secretly refusing to be seen in public in clothes anything other than modest and conservative.

As we were walking out of the clothing store, Ino and I each carrying half of her bags, we spotted someone I had seen way too much of lately.

Guess who! Yes, bird's-ass.

"Oh!" Ino squealed and ducked behind me. "He looks so hot when he's... anything!"

"Sure, Ino." I laughed a little bit. Silly goose, Ino.

"Oh, that reminds me! Valentine's Day is coming up!" Ino began skipping forward, then looked back to say, "Come on Hinata, we have to go buy chocolate!" she walked off, having a merry old time trying to make it seem as if she didn't care walking right past Sasuke.

He passed by me."Afternoon, Hinata."

"A-Afternoon, Sasuke-kun." _He said hi. _Well, it's only polite.

Ino looked back at me to see if I was following, and noticed us greeting eachother.

She looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Hinata, what was that? TELL ME WHAT THAT WAS MISSY! HOW CAN YOU LOOK AT THAT AND TELL ME THAT YOU GUYS AREN'T-"

"N-No, it's not that, I'm sure he was just being poli-"

"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!" Ino ran off crying, bumping into many innocent bystanders. Including small children.

"I...Ino... your bags..." I stood in the middle of the street like a fool child. "Just my luck..." I walked away dejectedly. At least now I knew not to question god for my misfortune.

_I'll give her bags back when she's not so... Ino-ish..._

Trudging back tiredly -these bags were heavy- I wanted to walk home in peace.

But no, you all know that _SOMETHING **HAS**_ to interrupt my peace!

My path home led me right past Sasuke and... his best friend whose name shall not be spoken, eating ramen at the Ichiraku. Speed-walking to get out of that general area as fast as I could, I wasn't watching where I was going.

Do you ever want to look at a moment in your day and say to yourself "This is not my life"?

Dirt covered the entire front of my body that landed on the ground, I even received a mouthful of it. I got up and brushed myself off, there were some scratches on my hands, which I had used to break my fall. Ino's clothes had spilled out of the bags, and didn't look too good either...

"Um..." Sasuke looked at the mess at his feet, wondering what to do. In the end he just got on the floor and helped me pick up the rest of Ino's clothes.

He pulled me up by the wrist, and then we had sort of an awkward moment...

"Y-yea... s-s-sorry about that..." I was back to my stuttering self.

"No... uh... problem.." Sasuke began looking around to avoid my eyes, and caught Naruto's dumb, shocked -while hilarious- expression.

"I... I-I have to g-go home now!" I caught it too.

I hurried off, making sure to watch where I was going. Sasuke sat back down next to Naruto, but Sasuke and Naruto didn't say much to each other right after that.

The next day, it was announced that I had another mission assigned.

Who was going?

None other than the same people that I went with the last time we completed our mission so well. Tsunade wanted to pick the people that worked well in a group, and well, she assumed...

Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto. She assumed that would work.

Must go home and get ready for mission.

* * *

**AnimeCrasherz:** I'm still not happy with the number of reviews... I don't think I ever will be though. (I mean, I miss the 80-something reviews I had before! sniff) But I'm still reposting it anyways, cuz before I had a lot of faithful reviewers that probably wanna see the new chapters. 

_**STILL, REVIEW PLEASE!**_ I still want you guys to tell me what you think, especially if you didn't read this story when it was first up...


	6. Attack

**AnimeCrasherz:** Another chaptah! It starts off slow but I hope it gets better throughout.

* * *

**Chapter 6, Attack **

The mission: To escort a girl (Who will now be known as Akiko) to the village where she is to be wed, her marriage ultimately being a treaty to stop a feud. She had to travel alone, wanting to get to the village on foot by herself (with escorts of course) which was the quickest way possible.

The ninjas assigned: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and I.

If I had some sort of a ninja journal, I might be writing words of aaaaaangst, but no. I was stuck walking behind Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, and I could almost taste the awkwardness in the air. Nobody spoke. Sakura and Naruto tried to make it look as if they weren't walking together, as if they didn't want to either. Sasuke... was being a loner, by choice. I was forced to.

Suddenly, I sneezed. Before I could hold it in I sneezed, rather loudly.

Everyone turned to look at me. Their gazes magnified me and made me feel like a specimen that exists to be scrutinized. Even if those weren't their intentions it still made me very, very uncomfortable...

"Bless you!" Akiko beamed at me.

"Ah... tha-thank you..." I rubbed my nose.

To my relief, we all continued walking. From then on I was careful not to sneeze...

I didn't want to feel like I was stuck in between all of this tension... but I tend to cause it all...

* * *

The village was far away, so by nightfall we had to set up camp in a dank cave to wait until morning. 

The atmosphere in the cave was so tense and thick that you could cut yourself a slice of it.

We all sat around the fire for a while, Sakura and Naruto sitting on either side of the girl we were escorting. Every once in a while I caught them stealing glances at eachother, and I'm sure she caught them too.

Sasuke sat near Naruto (For no reason whatsoever. Probably because he wants to be away from Sakura, for he's not sure if she still has feelings for him.) and on the other side of the fire, I sat alone. I knew I would be. It would be too hard for me to talk to anybody. Nobody had even said anything since the time I sneezed!

"So..."

We all jerked our heads toward the source of the voice, the innocent Akiko.

"Why are you all so gloomy?" she smiled brightly and looked around at all of us, a little dumbly.

-insert crickets chirping-

She giggled a little. "What?"

"Ano..." Nobody was going to say anything, so I had to make something up quick! Oh, it's time's like this I regret sucking at making up lies...

"'We're dead-set on trying our hardest to get you to the village safely and quickly." I looked over at Sasuke sitting stoically, staring at the fire. "Now don't you think it's time we should be getting to bed? We have to get up early tomorrow." Sasuke got up and looked at the girl.

She yawned and nodded, getting up as well. The rest of us followed, still awkwardly, and set up our sleeping bags just as we had sat around the fire. Naruto and Sakura were on either sides of the girl again.

Poor Akiko, oblivious to being used as something to show uninterest, only felt happy that she wasn't alone. (Aw, poor Hinata probably envies her... Oh, woe is her.)

Too much like my last mission, I knew I couldn't get to sleep. It didn't matter though, as it was my turn to keep watch. Observing my surroundings, I looked for something that I could focus on to keep me entertained, or at least awake.

The stars were not out tonight to give me comfort.

* * *

"Is that the girl?" a man whispered to his companion. 

"Pretty sure..."

Staying hidden in the shadows cast by the trees, they watched the betrothed girl Akiko and her guardian shinobi sleep. Their objective was to destroy Akiko before the wedding, making it seem as if ninjas from the to-be-wed groom's side of the family had killed her. They had been hired by men who sold weaponry. Once the feud was over the men would likely go out of business. But if their plan succedeed, it might likely escalate into an all-out war and their business would boom.

The moon and stars were veiled by clouds that night, allowing little light. Only the faintest glow of moonlight from the full moon escaped, illuminating everything in a meager glow.

They crept through the darkness cast over them by the canopy of leaves. There was more than a couple of them, of course, but with a susprise attack a few might be all it took...

I stiffened and averted my half-lidded eyes toward the thick forest. My trained shinobi ears had picked up the sound of rustling, and one can never be too safe on a mission like this. Staying put, I tried to make it seem as if I were asleep.

As I feared, what I had assumed was true as Neji stumbled drunken and idiotically out of the trees...

Not really.

The ninjas crept to the mouth of the cave and jumped in, preparing to destroy the girl at all costs. I shook the person sleeping next to me.

"Sasuke, wake up, watch the girl!"

Hopefully it was a good thing that Akiko was snoring away in her sleeping bag...

Naruto and Sakura had awaken and were already fighting off the attackers. Subconsciously they stayed near each other, as if they NEEDED the protection. I noticed it all too painfully.

Sasuke was doing fine on his own, even if they overpowered him I would be of no help since I was weaker than him.

W_eaker than everybody... _

Everyone had been thrown off by the surprise attack, but Naruto took it the worst. (Sometimes it's bad to be a heavy sleeper.) After trying to protect Akiko he was knocked down to the floor, writhing in pain from a hard blow to the stomach. They were double teaming on him and Sakura, and Sakura was left to fend for herself _and _him now.

I froze.

They needed help. _My_ help.

Even with Naruto's bunshin's help, there were many people left. I tried counting them, but couldn't focus well enough.

After a moments hesitation, I chose my brain over my heart and ran to his aid.

But my thoughts and momevents were muddled by the extreme emotional involvement I had with the shinobi on this mission... and I succeeded in knocking down only one attacker, afterwards I earned myself a kick that send me flying into a tree, slamming into its hard trunk and getting the air knocked out of me. Metallic warmth trickled from my mouth.

Struggling to stand up, I used my determination to will away the pain.

The attackers threw kunai at sleeping Akiko, and I ran to help her. It was them against me, and I earned myself more wounds, kicks, and punches.

Smirking, they finally succedeed to overpower me. I looked down, feeling a sharp pain in my stomach.

To my horror the smiling man pulled a knife out of my stomach, covered in unmistakable crimson liquid. The knife plunged into my stomach once again, the sharp metal making no sound as it cut in and was pulled out again and again, staining my sweater a deep red. I doubled over in pain. I heard some punches in front of me, the clink of kunai and some red blood splattered across my face. Then I heard the sound of a body being thrown against something hard.

When I lifted my head to look up, I saw that many of the attackers lay dead or seriously injured, and the remaining were retreating.

_They were finally able to fight them off..._ I smiled...

...and fell to my knees.

Naruto, Sakura, and Akiko -who had awoken- ran over.

Sasuke kneeled on the ground next to me, asking me if I was okay.

I heard the sound of his voice forming the syllables of my name, sweet music to my ears... trying my hardest I followed the voice, but the blackness overtook me and pulled me down into a deep unconscious bliss.

* * *

**AnimeCrasherz:** I suck at battle scenes. They could have been raver ninjas with a Hidden Lollipop Binky Village insignia on their rainbow headbands, tied a disco ball to a tree, started dancing to a portable boombox and fought with CD's and ring pops for all I care and the chapter probably would have been just as good... I'm no good at that. I only like writing angst crap... 

And... sorry for not updating in a while, but I feel so discouraged with this story... sniff

**Please Review!** My updates keep consistent with the amount of reviews I get. I can't continue if people don't like it. : )


	7. Eleison

**AnimeCrasherz:** I'm so sorry... I haven't posted a new chapter in forever! How long has it been, months? I'm sorry!

It seems that although most of you guys don't review, you still read the story... -glare-

Well, some people do review and are very kind so I am continuing reposting this story.

On a final note.. HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (to those of you that don't celebrate thanksgiving, just ignore that then.)

* * *

**Chapter 7, Eleison**

(Now Sasuke's P.O.V.)

Hinata's body was limp in my arms as Sakura laid her palms on the wound in Hinata's stomach, expelling chakra to heal it. The whimpers that came from this almost motionless being made me cringe, as they tugged at my heartstrings a little too hard...

I glanced at Hinata's eyes, shut tightly due to the pain.

Naruto stood a couple feet away, next to Akiko who looked like she would be emotionally scarred for the rest of her life. Naruto looked like he was debating on whether to come up and do something or just stand there. His features looked strained, and he rose a hand up, as if he could touch hinata from where he was stading. I looked at him, confused.

Weren't they going out?

The confusion didn't show up on my face but I was bewildered at the fact that they hadn't spoken or even looked at eachother in the eye this whole time. It would have been rude of me to say anything and butt in, it wasn't my place._ It still feels like something is wrong though..._

Hinata's features twisted in pain for a split second before going back to normal again.

_... but that isn't my problem right now.

* * *

_

( Back to Hinata's P.O.V.)

In pure bliss I closed my eyes and listened to the soothing violins...

_Where am I...?_

Opening my eyes, I looked around. There were rows of people, all dressed in black. Most were deathly quiet, other's had tear-streaked faces and gave small sniffles while some were even broken down crying.

I walked past the long rows of solemn humans, none seemed to notice me.

As I looked up, there was a small quartet of violinists and a woman in the middle began to sing, her smooth, sweet voice tugging at the hearts of all of the people.

Finally, I walked up to the first row of people and stood, looking forward. There was a large, black coffin reflecting the sunlight.

Hundreds and hundreds of large, beautiful, serenely white flowers, glowing almost angelically, adorned the large black coffin.

I heard a someone clear their throat beside me. When I turned, I almost choked.

Neji. He was dressed all in black, standing solemnly. While I couldn't read his expression, I saw that his eyes were focused on the coffin.

That's when I truly began to search the crowd. With my keen vision I spotted the crying faces of my teammates, Sakura, Ino, and many other people who had been in the academy with me. I saw Hanabi, too, as well as the entire Main House and Branch House.

_A funeral..._

I gasped. Walking up to the coffin, I saw the small photo framed in the middle of the bunches of lilies.

I froze, my mouth went dry, and my heart sank to the very pit of my stomach.

In the frame was a picture of me. I stared at it in sheer terror while it smiled back at me, taunting me.

Half of the coffin was open, and I looked in it. I lay there, or at least, someone who looked and awful lot like me lay there. The persons eyes were closed and she was death-pale.

My hand reached out to touch her face. It got closer and closer until...

"Ouch!" I pulled my hand back, feeling pain as if I had touched fire. But the body was lifeless and cold.

Closing my eyes I shook my heard hard, trying to rid myself of the scene before me, the sounds of crying behind me, the singing woman's sweet, haunting voice and the hypnotizing violins...

"Hinata!" a voice called out to me. It was familiar, but I couldn't recognize it.

"N-no..." I sank to the ground, grabbing onto the coffin for support. Some lilies rained upon me, their petals brushing my face.

"Hinata!" the same voice called out, more desparately. "Wake up!"

I opened my eyes, expecting to see the black coffin.

But I was looking into a pair of black eyes.

"Sasuke?" I sat up, felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and lied back down. My stomach had been bandaged in red-stained gauze.

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief and fell back on her haunches. She gave a soft smile.

I heard a nervous laugh and looked over at Akiko, who had finally been brave enough to walk up to me.

_Where was Naruto?_

"Can you get up now?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke helped me stand up, I hobbled a little bit until I was able to stand on my own and look around.

_Where had Naruto gone to?_

"Ano..." I looked at Sakura and Sasuke, "Where's... where is..."

Sakura cringed and answered before I could say his name. "He went off somewhere in the woods to be alone."

"I'll go find him if you want..." Akiko said, seeming as if she wanted to do _something_ to help since she hadn't done anything but cause trouble, in her opinion.

"I'll go!" Sakura and I said at the same time. We looked at eachother, then looked away.

"I-I'll go, S-Sakura-chan..." I began walking away slowly towards the woods.

There was a pause.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke looked over at Sakura, expecting and answer or at least mutual confusion.

But instead she only clenched her fists, avoiding his eyes and announcing quietly that she was going to get their stuff together so they could keep going.

Akiko and Sasuke shared a look of confusion. (AWWW! That would be a cute scene.) They shrugged and went to help Sakura.

I trudged through the forest, following the trail of broken twigs and branches that Naruto undoubtedly -and unknowigly- left behind.

The sun was barely beginning to come up, turning the sky a temporary butter-yellow.

_Like his hair..._

Until it turned a brighter blue.

_Like his eyes..._

Until the blue mixed with a soft pastel pink that allowed to change my thoughts for a moment.

But not for long, as I spotted a flash of bright orange. My heart started beating wildly.

_What would I say?_ I had volunteered to go look for him because I felt I owed him an apology for slapping him (and saying those horrible things, though I meant them), and more so because I felt HE owed ME an apology too.

I approached the rock he was sitting on, came up behind him and poked his shoulder softly.

"Naruto-kun?"

He turned around reluctantly, surprised to see me.

I was shocked at his watery eyes, but dismissed it as allergies or something.

He looked at me for a moment, and I saw the hurt in his face until he turned around and asked, "What do you want?"

"W-well... we have t-t-to be getting b-back..." I looked at the trees, the sky, the rock, anything but those blue eyes.

"..." he got up. "Fine."

We walked back in silence. He seemed angry to me, but I couldn't be sure.

"N-Naruto..." I began. I pushed my pointer fingers together like I do whenever I'm nervous.

"What?" He kept walking, looking straight forward.

"I...I"m sorry..." the tears welled up in my eyes at the shameful memory. "F-for... sla-slapping..." I choked out theword."...y-y-you... and saying th-those horrible things..."

He continued walking forward, silent. I waited for a moment until he spoke.

"I'm sorry, too."

And that was it. We were back at the cave with Akiko, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Well, I-"

"Naruto." Sasuke called his name, and Naruto looked up. He walked over to Sasuke, and they started talking together.

"Ah..." _And that's that... I guess..._

"Everyone!" Akiko shouted. She was smiling like an idiot. (As always.) "I have something to say!"

When she was sure everyone was listening she stated, "As of now you're all invited to my wedding!

* * *

**AnimeCrasherz**: Chapter 8 might take even longer than chapter 7 did... I saved all of the deleted chapters (luckily), except chapter 8! Somehow it got lost somewhere... hopefully I can find it, ne? 

NOW REVIEW! Will you please be kind and just push that purple button, type out a few words and click enter? It doesn't take that long!


	8. Unthinkable

**Sykoe: **KYAAAAAAAAA! It's been forever!

Forgive me forgive me, and be happy with this; I FOUND CHAPTERS 8 THROUGH 11!

Now you can say goodbye to loooong update-less voids of time.

ENJOY! (I'm happy now.)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8, Unthinkable**

Sunlight shone through the stained glass windows in the enormous, ancient church, making almost psychedellic rainbows reflecting off of Akiko's white silk dress. She was smiling radiantly (not dumbly this time), as she walked down the aisle with her bouquet of flowers in one arm, her other arm linked with her father's. Stepping lightly and gracefully, she proudly made her way to her groom.

I sat in a pew with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. Half of the tears that were coming to my eyes were from watching the wedding, half were from loneliness. The loneliness that followed me... it snuck up on me. Just when I thought I had escaped, it pulled me down again, reminding me of the fact that I am a Hyuuga, and Hyuugas were not meant to be emotional.

My seat ended up being next to Sasuke, then Naruto and Sakura next to him. As I glanced over when the bride passed us, I was able to catch a glimpse of Sakura and Naruto.

Hearing the bride and groom say their vows, I pictured Sakura and Naruto getting married, Sakura in a gorgeous white wedding gown walking down the aisle to meet her groom, Naruto. When I heard Akiko and her groom say their "I do's" I pictured myself sitting in one of the pews in the front row, watching Sakura and Naruto share their first kiss as husband and wife.

We got up and followed as Akiko and her groom ran outside to enter the decorated carriage that would take them to their reception. Enviously, I watched them look into eachother's eyes as if nothing could make them happier. There were tons of people around, awaiting the wedding of these two people.

Next to me, Naruto was throwing rice at the bride and groom, enjoying himself WAY too much. I scooted away from him, trying to make it look not so obvious, until I bumped into Sasuke.

He turned around abruptly, but when he realized it was me he said, "Uh.. be careful where you walk."

"G-gomen..." I looked to the other side of me, and saw Naruto grabbing scoopfuls of rice and tossing them everywhere. Turning away, I saw Sasuke, and before he could look at me I looked at my feet. Safest place to stare.

Arriving at the reception later, there were hoardes of people partying, dancing, getting wasted and shouting words of profanity and joy. They really were happy for this wedding...

We didn't remain at the reception long. Too many drunken men and women groped Sasuke when he stood up and walked across the dance floor to go to the bathroom (yes, MEN!). Sakura got pretty annoyed at lots of rude men, too, so in the end we all had to leave regardless of Naruto's whining for free cake.

"Let's go home already. I'll buy you ramen, or something..." Sasuke made up an awkward lie just to shut him up.

"Uh.. su-sure..."

Continuing as quietly as I could, I followed closely behind all of them on the trip back home to Konohagakure.

* * *

_"He stopped breathing!"_

My blank stare acknowledged the room around me. Nurses dressed in white scurried around quickly. Beeping machines surrounded me, and I recognized one that showed pulses. The little neon line was running straight, the beeping merged into an ongoing _"beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."_

A doctor burst through the double doors of the room wheeling in a machine. He called out a number to the nurses around him and shouted. "Clear!"

Cautiously, I stepped towards the crowds of doctors and nurses to see who they could possibly be trying to revive, then clutched my chest in deep pain at the sight of the person on the gurney.

Seeing father's body shocked again and again, there was one thought on my mind.

_Is this another dream...?_

Doctors and nurses frantically tried to jolt the life back into him. They called out bigger and bigger numbers, shocking him and giving him timed chest compressions.

After a while, they just... gave up.

The doctor that had used the machine ran a hand through his dishevelled hair and let out a long sigh, with evident disappointment.

Slowly, as if they were being weighted down by lead weights, the nurses and doctors wheeled all the machines out of the room and began to clean everything up. I walked up to my father, my pale, poor lifeless dad, and was shocked at how much he reminded me of the girl -the "Hinata" - in the coffin. But this time when I reached out to touch his face all I felt was ice.

"Fa... father?" I knelt down in front of the bed, and grabbed his limp, icy hand within my trembling fingers. "Father?

Leaning over his face, my tears fell on his ghost-white skin. "Father! Wake up!"

_Wake up..._

"Hinata! Wake up already!" someone was shaking me violently. My eyes cracked open to reveal Sakura's worried face looking at me. "You look like you've seen a ghost!" she said when she was sure I was finally awake.

"Where am I..." I sat up, and to my surprise I was sitting on a dirt path in the forest. I was dressed in my normal clothes.

"After the wedding we changed into our normal clothes, began walking back home and you just fainted! Then you were shaking, and telling somebody to wake up in your sleep... remember?" Sakura asked, concern evident on her face.

"Oh..." _Oh, yeah... Now I remember getting dressed, walking for a little bit... just not the fainting part. _Has that ever happened to you, where in your dreams all memories of the real world are blocked out, you have this HORRIBLE nightmare, and you wake up in your bed thinking you're still in some terrible place? Then you remember.

"Well, come on. We have to hurry home before you faint on us again." she held out a hand for me to take, and the smile plastered on her face was mixed with hope, sadness, shame, pain... I guess she still suffered with the guilt...

I got up on my own and brushed myself off.

Let her suffer...

For a while. At least... until she apologizes. She hasn't even had the guts to acknowledge the fact that I know about what happened and that she has to say something... Maybe she didn't want to in front of Sasuke.

But if she was uh.. _sleeping_... with Naruto doesn't that mean that she doesn't like Sasuke anymore?

Or is there still something there?

My questions followed me and buzzed around in my head as we walked as far as we could until nightfall, when we had to set up camp once more. The only problem this time was that there was no Akiko to break the silence.

It was once again a cloudy night, but the moon tonight was gone. There was no light source anywhere within miles and miles. The only light came from the fire we had lit, that reflected off of all of our skins, making us glow almost eerily.

As we sat around the fire once more, eating food this time, there was a slight emptiness accompanying the tense, awkward atmosphere.

"Ahem..."

Sasuke cleared his throat, and we all whipped our heads towards him in surprise. He just raised an eyebrow in response and continued eating his food. (When someone clears their throat it doesn't always have to be out of wanting to get attention. Sometimes they really DO have something in their throat. XD)

"So..." Sakura began, sheepishly trying to break the uneasy silence. "Uh... how-how've you been lately, Sasuke? Haven't talked to you in a while..." her voice got quiet near the end as if her nerves were willing away her courage to speak.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't even look up as he answered, "Life's... the same."

"Uh..." she looked at me, then quickly switched her gaze to Naruto and opened her mouth to ask him something.

"Oh, cut the crap already."

I stood up, and looked across the fire to Sakura. My anger got the best of me for what seemed like only the second time in my life.

"Hi... Hinata..."

"Do you honestly believe that you have nothing to say to me?"

"I-I..."

"You can at least say _something _about it! An _apology_ would be _nice_."

"Ah..." she looked at Sasuke, checking to see if he knew what I was talking about -she doesn't want sasuke to know about the SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME- but he just sat there quietly, eating his food and watching the scene with great confusion and interest.

"We-well... it's not... it's not like it was MY fault!" she was trying to mask her emotions with anger... it's easier to hate the ones you've hurt than experience guilt.

"Why not?"

"Maybe if you weren't such a boring, weak-"

"Sakura! Hinata! Don't-" Naruto cut in, and was cut off.

"Shut up!" Sakura and I both spat cruel words at him, and stomped off in either direction, her towards the sleeping bags and me towards the forest.

"..." Sasuke had noodles hanging out of his mouth as he sat frozen in utter stupefication,"Okay... what?"

* * *

**AnimeCrasherz:** I know I should have more SasuHina, but this story isn't just about them two.

It's more about Hinata life, but YES there will be more SasukexHinata later. I just find it hard to pair up those two right away, like you can never picture them falling in love in the series without some extensive, weird turn of events. I mean, he's a bastard and she's really really shy.

THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! -does happy dance- I'm glad people like the story.

Keep reviewing, please!


	9. Random Acts of Misplaced Emotions

**AnimeCrasherz:** I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks for the reviews **:D**

I'm sorry it's so short! But chapter 10 is the longest chapter so far... and more SasukexHinata... so be patient and keep reading please!

* * *

**Chapter 9, Random Acts of Misplaced Emotions**

"That... that..." I continued to mumble to myself as I wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand. "... that _damn_ Sakura..."

Just the tiniest bit deep into the forest, I ventured to the big, smooth boulder that I had found when gathering firewood earlier, and sat. Gladly, I could still see the fire, so I could walk back whenever I felt better. Turning my back to the camping place, I brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and laying my chin down on my knees.

_Someone up THERE must hate me right now..._ I thought bitterly to myself, and almost had to supress the urge to laugh at my pitiful being.

Letting out a shaky breath, I wondered what exactly I was supposed to do. My life was going down the drain...

_CRACK!_

The sound of twigs snapping carried faintly through the light fog.

"I- I should be getting back right about now..." I whispered to nobody. As the crackling noises got louder, I walked faster and faster until I broke into a run. My eyes were focused on the red and orange light emanating from the fire. I felt my toes hit something hard. I had tripped on a raised root, and as I fell I heard the footsteps right behind me...

Glancing behind me, I saw a dark hand reach out for my arm. I looked back down and received...

A mouthful of dirt.

"Ah!" The person knelt down beside me.

Coughing and sputtering and spitting out dirt, I sat up. Naruto sat before me. My face turned crimson out of embarrassment.

"What do you want now, Naruto?" I questioned in a flat voice that was laced with exhaustion.

"Well..." he was finding the right words to use, pausing every once in a while. "I wanted to apologize... for Sakura..."

I cocked my head to the side and replied with a sad tone, "What could you possibly say to me that she can't say herself?"

"Well... it might sound kind of like an excuse but..." he sighed."Sakura's been really depressed lately. There's a lot of things going on with her, and without me or Sasuke she's felt desperately alone..." he paused, and looked at me with those blue eyes that I used to love.

"Go on, then..."

"When I actually talked to her, really talked for the first time in ages, she seemed... tired. She had this look in her eyes... that was like... old. You know what I mean?"

I nodded, just wanting for him to go on.

"That look... I know you don't wanna hear it, but it broke my heart. She's my teammate and, I wanted to help her, so..."

"So you slept with her?"

"No, I... well..."

"Well? You slept with her."

"But before that, we started going out, as friends only. Until it slowly began to get more serious... first it was just hugs, then, slowly, kisses... then..."

I cringed at his words. The words that he didn't know were scarring my heart.

"I tried to stop it, Hinata! Really I did! But.. it's like... I fell in lov-"

I cut him off by standing off and wiping the dirt off the seat of my pants."Please, Naruto, I would like it if we could end this conversation now. Things will never be the same."

"I know but..."

"But?"

"But even if I loved Sakura... I still loved you too..." he made a really genuinely pouty face, not one of the fake child pouts he used to use on me while we were dating.

"Listen to yourself, Naruto. What are you saying?" Leaning against the tree that was right next to clearing, I could see Sakura sleeping in the sleeping bags and Sasuke still eating his little noodle dinner by the fire...

"I really shouldn't have left you like that." came Naruto's voice through the darkness of the forest. "I... regret it. So much."

"Well, what's done is done. You can't do anything about it now, can you?" I retorted frankly, the blunt truth putting a knife through both of our hearts.

Before I took three steps back towards the camp, he grabbed me by my arm, spun me around to face him, and kissed me.

* * *

**AnimeCrasherz: **Hinata's explosive anger is out of character, I guess... but you'd be angry too, or so one would hope. 

PLEASE REVIEW! Click that beautiful purple button.


	10. Storm

**AnimeCrasherz**: Whoa, chapter 10 already. 2 digits... AAAND...

I'M BACK TO WHERE I WAS LAST SUMMER!

MY! HIGH FIVE! …you know you wanna high five me, even if you're not as excited.

Can't believe it took a YEAR.

I tried to make this one longer and put more time where Sasuke and Hinata are at least in the same general vicinity.

* * *

**Chapter 10, Storm **

I yanked my arm out of his grasp, clenched my arm into a fist and punched that sorry bastard. He grabbed his stomach, gasping for air.

"You… you pervert… wh-what were you th-thinking?"

Naruto continued to hold his stomach, doubled over, staring at the ground in shock. He had expected anything but this.

"It's over, Naruto! You couldn't have both me and Sakura before, and you can't have me now. You ended it yourself. Any regrets you have are not my problem!" I hissed through gritted teeth. My lips burned.

I stormed back to the camp, wiping my eyes and keeping my head down, so that nobody could see my face. As I walked past Sasuke I mumbled an inaudible "goodnight".

Pretending to be asleep, I lay in my sleeping bag with my back to everyone. _It's really over... we're probably not even going to be friends anymore... _That sick feeling in the pit of my stomach weighed me down with an inexplicable nostalgia. I thought about the things that Naruto told me… Who was Naruto to say such things to me, as if he knew the true meaning of the words he said so freely?

_Do I really know what love means? Or what it means to me?_

For me, love has always been when you want someone to be happy and safe. You want to be happy with them, see them smile and laugh. You might even want to be sad with them; share their pains and problems.

And you'd want them to love you back, too.

_Do I have anyone special like that?_

It felt like I used to, but it felt like the number of people that I feel like that towards are dwindling away, slipping right through my fingers and turning into just a nostalgic memory.

Then again, it's true what they say; love is eternal while it lasts.

Would I be able to look back at this night in ten years, maybe even five or less, and say that it was a stupid problem, something that didn't kill me and only made me stronger? It seemed impossible to me that this would hurt as much as it did now when I became older, that I would even remember the details at all.

But right now that was all I could think about, it haunted my nightmares and dreams and most of all, my waking mind.

Needless to say, the entire mission ended in shameful silence. Except for Sasuke. He was still like, WTF?

* * *

When I got home, I didn't come home to a welcome back committee, or even a "Hinata."

I came home to a funeral - my father's.

I sighed inwardly. A breakup, a mission, a wedding… and now a funeral, all in the span of about two weeks.

After hearing the news, I was speaking to some of the stressed servants. Suddenly remembering my dream, I asked them, "Sumimasen… b-but, how exactly… did he die?"

"His heart stopped."

I stood petrified, unable to move. Even my tearducts seemed frozen.

* * *

This funeral, it was way too remniscient of my dream. All of the major details were there: the lilies, the voice, the violins… only this time, it's my father in the coffin.

Pinching myself, I just wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream again. I looked over at a random Hyuuga, and he looked back down at me with some unreadable emotion.

At least they could see me, unlike in my dream.

As the singing lady's song ended, we were allowed to come up to the coffin and leave a flower, then see the body and maybe even touch it, grab its hand…

_Last thing I want to do right now..._

Standing in that long line of identical, white-eyed Hyuuga was unnerving to say the least. I didn't know where to look. I hated the awkward moments, waiting to be standing in front of my father's dead body, cold and motionless. They say dead bodies look sleeping and peaceful, but to me, I am only afraid that their eyes will shoot open widely and their dilated pupils will lock onto my eyes, piercing. I have to look away whenever I am near a dead body. I felt bad because he was my own father, but my dreams… they were way too real when I had them, and now it was like they were coming true in some sick, twisted way.

Inevitably, my turn came. I lingered back for a moment, but decided I would have to do it sometime. Tenderly, I set down the flower among the others near his photograph. In his picture, he wasn't smiling. Just like almost any other day in his life, even when he was dead…

Shaking my head to clear it of such horrid thoughts, I walked over a little bit to see the open half of the coffin, where the top half of his body was left exposed. My eyes wandered over his pale figure.

I looked at his hand reluctantly, remembering the ice-cold sickly feeling.

_Since when do you feel things in a dream, anyway?_ I told myself, to gather up the courage to lift my arm and bring it to his hand…

…and feel the ice exactly as it had been in my dream.

I almost threw up at that precise moment.

Being a ninja, I had to get used to seeing blood. Seeing wounds, casualties, getting wounded… I had to get used to it.

But this body was perfectly unscathed and I almost couldn't stand the disgust.

Feeling like I couldn't even breathe, I gratefully stepped down and across the funeral grounds, past many Hyuugas and out in to an open field where I could be alone. At least they'd think I ran out on an attack of grief, not repulsion.

Hidden within the tall grass and flowers I waited out the rest of the funeral there, questioning the dreams, and my father's death, and what exactly I did wrong to make my life go so bad so quickly.

* * *

Of all people, Sasuke noted the difference the next day when I sat down at the bar and ordered the usual virgin non-alcoholic drink.

We hadn't spoken since the mission, and I knew somewhere deep inside he wanted to know what was going on.

"Ano, Sa…Sasuke-kun?" I looked up at him.

"Hn?" he replied with his favorite conversational phrase.

"About the mission…"

He laughed just the tiniest bit, out of amusement. (The little "Hmph" thing he does… you've all heard it.) A ghost of a smile showed faintly on his face. "I have to admit." He turned to me, "That was pretty funny."

I only gave him a confused look.

"Seeing you and Sakura argue like that… and then that idiot get yelled at." Of course Sasuke would think that would be funny. Ass. I was almost tricked into thinking he'd laugh out loud then.

There was a mutual silence, during which I finished my drink. Loudly, a thunderclap boomed above my head. Making me trip on my chair and almost stumble to the ground, I squealed a little.

Sasuke turned his head towards the ominous clouds overhead. "Looks like it's definitely going to rain soon. We should be heading home." He got up as well, and we began walking side by side. No need for words.

The wind whipped my hair around, and when I looked up at Sasuke I could barely see his eyes behind those long bangs of his, only when they were blown aside by the howling wind.

"Hey," his nosed turned up in the air, and he stopped in his tracks. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" I asked, trying not to let the fear leak through my voice.

"The lights in the city windows. Did they falter or was is my imagination?" He stopped walking, and I stopped a few steps ahead of him, turning back.

It was then that I heard a popping noise and we were submerged in black when all the lights of the city died.

Sasuke cursed under his breath. Fumbling through his pockets, he finally produced a little flashlight. (Can we say strong little flashlights are something practical to carry around? Yes?) "Here." He said, handing it to me. "To get home faster we'd have to take a shortcut that passes by my house first, so you can borrow that to get you home."

"Thank you." I said meekly, shining the flashlight around everywhere in front of me. It shone over the eyes of some stray cats, and their orbs glowed emerald bright as if they were lights themselves.

Enjoying myself, I shone the flashlight in the eyes of the strays around. The cats' eyes were bright green and yellow, and the dog's eyes were orange and dark, blood-red.

"Keep that flashlight steady, will you?"

I accidentally shone the flashlight into two black eyes that belonged to the amused Sasuke, watching me play with the flashlight like a child.

_KRAKABOOM!_

A huge thunderclap boomed so loud it seemed like the sky hung three feet above our heads, a blanket of ash. Steadying myself and looking up, I felt a little annoying sting in my eye. A raindrop? Rubbing it, I felt wet drops of water fall on my exposed hands, and some on my face. I put my hands out to catch some of the little droplets, and it started falling down in torrents.

"Come on!" Sasuke shouted, beginning to run and jump through the streets, leading me forward. I followed him as best I could, using my good eyesight to see through the blackness and buckets of rainwater.

He slowed down, and before I knew it we were on his porch. We were soaked and dripping all over the wooden floorboards of the porch wrapping around his house. I took off my sopping wet sweater, where my shirt under was relatively damp.

"Wait here." Sasuke said as he walked inside.

I stood there impatiently. It was a very late time to be out, in a storm no less! But, who would worry about me? I didn't even have a father to get angry at me anymore.

I walked over to the edge of the porch, my feet making squelching noises as I took each step. Plopping down on the dry wood, I removed my sandals and drained them of the water that they had absorbed.

"Here." I heard a voice behind me. Sasuke stood holding a blanket and a mug. I thanked him from the blanket and took a sip of the drink-tea. It was warm, just what I needed.

_KRAKABOOM!_

Another loud thunderclap. As I jumped a little, the tea sloshed around in the cup and I huddled in the little blanket Sasuke gave me. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I should be getting home now…" I started to get up, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

"Not in this rain, you shouldn't." he said sternly, but I knew he meant well. "Do you _want_ pneumonia?"

"B-But-" he glared daggers. "…Uh, I mean no." I sipped the tea once more, trying to calm myself down. "When the rain stops then."

So we sat there, on the porch, looking up at the rain. It dripped off the roof of the porch and formed little puddles and rivers in the mud at my feet. I imagined little civilizations washed away by miniature floods.

How long would it rain like this? Downpours usually didn't last long, but only time would tell.

Sensing Sasuke's emotions proved to be a not-so easy task, but we sat on the porch in silence. Two people, two lonely souls who knew what it was like to have almost nobody. To have the most important people taken away… (They have nobody… but EACHOTHER! HAHAHAH! But they don't know that… so don't tell them...)

Sitting on the edge of the porch with my feet dangling over the edge and my toes in the mud, I propped my elbows on my knees and rested my head in my hands. My eyelids began to get droopy, but I knew falling asleep was one of the worst things I could do.

But I hadn't slept enough in say… two weeks…

"So," Sasuke began, "You haven't said much. What's going on lately? And pull your feet out of the rain, idiot."

Quickly, I tucked my legs under me, and I knew what he meant. What he was asking about.

"Listen, Sasuke, about the argument on the mission," I took a deep breath, "It's a long story."

He looked up at the rain, still pounding the ground furiously.

"I have time."

"Well… I'm sure you've heard about me and Naruto going out before." I wasn't exactly sure how to go on. How do you tell someone these things? "And a-A-ACHOO!" My sneeze was loud, and caused me to lean forward and plop back down onto my backside, hair hanging in front of my face, hands wet with spit.

"Uh… bless you."

"Thanks." I continued sheepishly, wiping my hands on my thighs. "Anways... well, we were going out until… until…" I drew a long shaky breath, determined to keep composed. I would not cry in front of people. "Until _Sakura_ came along. I guess, it looked like Naruto wasn't ready to give his whole heart to me… or maybe he wasn't ready to keep it from Sakura…

"When I found out about them, I didn't say anything about it to anyone…and I guess they didn't either. They were... ashamed..." I couldn't go on anymore. I felt if I said one more word, I would shatter something inside of me and start crying again. My lip trembled a little bit, but I jut out my jaw and hid my face in my hands.

Sasuke was silent, drinking his tea and looking at me strangely.

"And now, now that my father is dead and Naruto is nothing to me, I feel alone. So alone…" I finished, wanting to curl up in the blanket and let the rain wash me away with the tiny little civilizations, to somewhere where the sun shone and birds flew through the rainless blue sky, a place where life and love wasn't so complicated.

Sasuke sighed. He's probably never had to console anyone before. I doubt he knows how… but once again his presence alone lightened my mood. I hoped he would stay near if no one else would. I didn't depend on it, and I would have never known it if none of this happened, but Sasuke could be an… okay bastard? Good way to put it, I think.

My eyelids began to droop again. I yawned, and took a drink of the tea that made me warm inside despite the cold outside.

Sasuke began to speak, but I couldn't hear him. I didn't try. Whenever I closed my eyes it was bliss… I tried to open them… but it was much easier… to ignore the little voice in my head to wake up… really easy to… to just…

"You will be banished from the Hyuuga clan."

"Wh-what?"

The Council of Elders loomed over me, their huge white-robed bodies casting shadows over my meek little form.

"You will no longer be a Hyuuga. Seeing as you are unfit to be heiress and continue to bring shame to the Main House, we have decided to ban you from both the Main and Branch House. In your place will be Hanabi, the new Head of the Hyuuga Can."

Hanabi's eyes were white, but emptier than the Elder's. Roughly, she gripped my shoulders and I felt her filthy nails through my dirty sweater, pull me up, up, up...

I sat up, breathing heavily.

Another dream…

This one was short, and I thanked the Gods with all by being that at least it wasn't as long and scary as the other ones.

I looked around. It was still dark, the power still out.

I sat up and swung my legs to the floor. I was sitting on a couch, a soft one at that…

My heart started hammering when I realized that this couch was not in my house.

Thoughts still slightly muddled from sleep, I looked around and tried to figure out where I was. Neon green digital numbers shone on a clock.

1:30.

_A.M._

I couldn't help but scream.

A shout; Sasuke had been asleep, sitting on the floor leaning against the couch!

"Sasuke!" I crawled across the couch to him. "I-I'm sorry about waking you up!"

"That's okay…" he rubbed his knee. He had bumped it on the coffee table when I woke him. Apparently he had tried to stand up in the dark.

"Sasuke-kun, wh… why was I asleep on your couch?" my voice cracked in worry.

"Well… you fell asleep. On my porch."

"Th-that still doesn't explain why I'm on your couch! Why didn't you wake me up? At least when the rain stopped?"

It was silent throughout Konoha. No more downpour.

"The rain only stopped a little while ago…" he glanced at the clock. "Scratch that… two hours."

"Sasuke!"

"Well… I didn't…" if it wasn't so dark, I could've seen him turn JUST A LITTLE red. (another sign of the apocalypse.) "I tried to wake you up on the porch… but it was like you were passed out or something. So I decided to carry you inside and wait until the rain stopped to wake you up."

"The rain stopped two hours ago, you said yourself."

"I couldn't wake you up…" _She was sleeping like a rock._ And besides… who has the heart to wake up poor, sleeping Hinata, anyway?

(Mental image of Sasuke standing over Hinata while she sleeps on his couch, deciding whether to wake her up, or not wake her up…

Mental image of Hinata, waking up right then, looking up at Sasuke standing over her… breathing…)

"Well…" I slouched on the couch. "I'm dead now anyways. Anything I do from this point on is null and void because when I get back home; I'm in for it."

"Sorry…" Sasuke said.

"Th-that's okay…" I didn't want to make it look like it was his fault. It was really mostly mine.

_sound of pin dropping_

"I should be getting back now." I said. "Where's my sweater?"

"You're going to walk through muddy streets in dead darkness at 1:30 in the morning? Must I remind you the power hasn't turned back on, and your sweater might as well be a block of ice."

"Ooh…" I flopped down onto the couch. "I-I guess not…"

_more pins_

"You were sleeping like a rock." If it wasn't so dark, I could've seen the smile on his face.

"G-gomen! I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Hn."

_pins dancing_

"I-I should be getting to sleep now, then. S-so I can w-wake up early…"

"Ok." Sasuke said.

He didn't move.

"A-ano… Sasuke-"

"You know," he said, as he stood up. "About what you said earlier, about being alone… there's always someone there. Even if you don't see them."

And if it wasn't so dark in the room, he could see that I smiled brighter than I had in a very long time.

* * *

I jumped swiftly across the rooftops of Konoha village.

The clouds were now a very light morning gray, drained of rain, and the sun was peeking through holes in the clouds. Rays of sunlight escaped and shone down on the village, making the wet streets and rooftops glimmer and look almost like a scene from a painting.

Things were finally beginning to calm down in my life.

…only the tiniest bit, though.

When I reached the Hyuuga compound, I hopped down lightly in front of the door. As I opened it, I saw that nobody was around.

I searched the compound, until I heard the sounds of voices. Following them, I found a room where all of the Council of Elders was gathered, along with Hanabi. They looked very angry.

"Ah, Hinata. Please sit." Hanabi gestured to an empty place.

"Uh… hai." I sat nervously, confused and a little scared. "Hanabi-chan, what's going on?"

She looked at me, and there was a sad, sorry look in her white orbs.

"It's Hanabi-sama to you now."

* * *

**AnimeCrasherz:** Just in case you forgot, "sama" is like lord. So that would mean Hinata's dad left the position of heiress to SOMEBODY in his will...

This whole story was originally a drawing idea I had about a girl in her sleeping bag in the forest, looking up at the rain and the lightning and her friend telling her to shut up and sleep (scene from chapter 1, remember?). It wasn't even Naruto characters! It was Final Fantasy. Somehow that turned into an entire story of Naruto cheating on Hinata, Sakura being a bitch, Sasuke being… Sasuke, Hinata's father being sick… and this story was born.

**Was it good, bad? Please Review!** I feed off of the love and the hate. It's inspiration for the next chapter


	11. Not My Problem

**Sykoe AnimeCrasherz: **Ok, I have officially reached the point where I was at last summer, and there is no freaking way in hell that it took me a whole year... it seems like just yesterday!!!! XD I'm just so weirded out that I've had this account for like 4 years and this story is a year long!!!

... Good times, good times.

Well, you know what that means? I am not salvaging this chapter from the last ones. This is a brand new, written, fresh off-the-press chapter.

So wish me luck -gulp-.

* * *

**Chapter 11, Not My Problem**

Even if I had known for the longest time that there was the possibility that the position of heiress would go to Hanabi, how did they expect me to take it?

My eyes watered and I mentally whimpered like the weakling I am, but there was no way I could hold back the storm of tears threatening to steal last night's thunder.

"H-Ha-Ha-Ha..." I hiccuped and was on the verge of convulsing. "Ha-Hanabi-N-N-"

"Sama. Sa-Ma." she spoke to me like a 3 year old.

"I know how to pronounce it, I'm not stu-" deep breath, Hinata. Your talking to your little sister, the clan leader! "I'm sorry..."

"That's ok, nee-chan." Hanabi's eyes bore into mine with a sickening mix of pity and sorrow melting away some of the coldness. My insides churned with shame. "Go for a walk. Go train. You will feel... better?"

"Sure..." any excuse to leave. Anything to distract me so the physical pain robs my attention from the emotional. I am so lucky I'm not a masochist.

I forced myself into non-enthusiastic jutsus, repeated and boring but still tiring me out. I closed my eyes as my body went through the familiar motions. Sometimes the world looks better with your eyes closed.

"Nee... Hinata-sama?" a servant caled my name tenderly, with a look of concern and pity on her face.

"Yes?" How polite she was. I guess I was still a Main House member and daughter of the _former_ Head...

"You have a guest."

"Really..." I mused to myself. Oh, dearie, who could be a-knockin' at this time at night? Noon.

"Ano... he is waiting for you outside the front door. I haven't let him in per Hanabi-sama's order's."

_Hanabi? Why would Hanabi want to keep me from seeing anybody? _She's still not Hanabi-sama in my head.

"Oh," the servant continued as I began her way to the front door, "And there is a girl with him. Rather strange, in fact, her hair is pink!"

No way, I thought, nuh-uh. What would Sasuke be doing here with Sakura? What would Sakura want at my house? Why would Sasuke be at my house anyway?

I had a staring contest with the doorknob for a while, until I finally gathered the courage to tell my brain to tell my arm to tell my hand to lift itself up and touch the doorknob.

"You can do this, Hinata."

She swung the door to reveal the worry-stricken faces of her best friend in the world and mortal enemy.

"Oh!" Sakura looked up, as if shocked to see HInata standing in her own house. Sasuke only continued to stare at the floor.

"Naruto ran away."

* * *

**Sykoe:** Ooooh I totally came up with that... cuz sometimes the world really does look better with your eyes closed, especially when hot guys dance endlessly in your head. 

Well, I am so extremely sorry it is short, but I'm trying not to lose my fans before I update again with an awesome-to-the-max tiwst!

Ok, maybe not so awesome but I would still feel bad abandoning you guys for so long.

Review please!


	12. Lose Yourself

**Sykoe:** This chapter's some kind of crap that must have come from the worst crevices in my brain... but I'm submitting it anyway because it leads to atual good scenes... I hope.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12, Lose Yourself**

"N-Naruto... ran away?" I don't deserve to hear this.

"Yup. He's gone. Without a trace."

"B-but... then why are you... how come..."

"We only thought he might be here..." He shifted his weight, attempting to shake the awkward feeling surrounding us all. Behind him, Sakura could only stare intently at her feet. She must not have told him... about what happened between her, Naruto, and I. Sasuke is such an idiot, he should have known by now.

"Oh. Well," I took a deep breath, "he's not. And I can't help you." There was nothing I could do... why look for him? After all that I did for him, and all that he did to me.

He's better off dead.

"Hn. We have a mission. Sakura, we'd best be going off. If we can't find Naruto, the Hokage will find somebody else to do the job, and we'll go look for him." he glanced at me, all too hopefully. "Thanks, Hinata..."

"No problem..." I lingered in the doorway. He lingered on the doorstep, causing Sakura to grow more impatient. I could tell she wanted to leave...

Tears stung my eyes. If Sakura and Naruto took Sasuke away from me...

No. _He was never mine_.

"Sasuke..." my voice cut the silence, barely more than a whisper, "Go away. I can't help you."

"Hinata..."

"And until you find Naruto...

don't come back."

* * *

"Hinata? Where are you going?" Hanabi stood in the doorway. I walked straight past her, snatched my coat off of the hanger, and briefly turned to her before I opened the door. It was pouring outside. 

"Out."

"Hinata... You can't-"

"I can't? Can't what, Hanabi-_sama_?"

"Why are you sad? Why are you so depressed? You barely cried at dad's funeral... is it-"

"Of course I cried at dad's funeral!! What do you think, I dont love him?"

That's right. I only cry when I'm alone. She had no way of knowing I let my heart out in that field, afterwards.

"Oh, that's not what I meant-"

"Then what did you mean!? I have a right to be sad when I want. I don't have to tell you all of my problems. You aren't my _mother_, and I can go where I want."

"Hinata. Listen to me." A step towards me, and I took a step back. A look of hurt creased her face. "You have your whole life ahead of you. You have no reason to-"

"Don't make me guilty for feeling like shit! I'm the clan leader's daughter and I can't even qualify as a jounin! How was I supposed to take over the clan? That's right, I can't, so the job goes to my little sister? How the hell is that supposed to make me feel?"

"Hinata... sister..."

"I'm leaving." I buttoned my coat, and stepped out into the moisture. The freezing was unbearable.

"You know what? FINE!" Hanabi stormed to the door, grabbing my shoulders and throwing me out the door. My feet slid on the moist wood, and before I knew it I was on the ground, looking up at my furious sister. What was she doing? "If you want to leave, you can. But you won't dishonor the head of the clan- your superior. Once you leave this property, you won't come back. You are no longer welcome to the Hyuuga mansion. Goodbye, sibling."

SLAM!

With an angry swoop of her arm, the door slid closed in my face.

* * *

Sniffles rang through an empty room in a HInata mansion, deserted except for a little sister. Her sobs cut through the darkness. The rain couldn't compare to her tears. 

"I'm so sorry... sister..." a young clan leader, too aged for her years, slumped down on the cold, hard wood and leaned on the front door. "I have to do this. As clan leader, I will not allow any dis... disrespect..." the tears fell freely from her eyes. "...and I can't go back on my word."

* * *

_How do you tell that to somebody? _I could feel the water soaking the bottoms of my feet, making a squelching noise that rung in my ears. The rain pounded in my head, and I csmeled the sadness in the clouds, tasted the heavy blanket of sorrow quilting the Hyuuga mansion. _How can I tell anybody that I saw my father's death? How can I tell them that I feel worthless... How can I tell anybody what Naruto has done to me, and Sakura? _

_Yet, I have such a sick feeling of hope... I am alone in the rain. I have nowhere to go. But it hasn't fully registered in my brain yet._

_I keep asking myself, why me? Everytime I feel betrayed, it's like God opens up the clouds and shouts back, "Why NOT you?"_

I've heard those words before.

"Maybe..." I let out a shaky sigh, and let the rain wash away my tears into the muddy Earth. " If I have nowhere to go, I can spend the rest of my life in a white-patterned room in a mental institution. Knowing the truth."

* * *

**Sykoe:** I don't know how I feel. I've been slipping in and out of exhaustion and complete happiness. 

I get to see my mother. My grandfather becomes ill.

I guess this story sucks because I have a lot on my mind.. but I had to let it out somehow. Anyway, this story has had it's best times while I was depressed, right?

Hope you enjoyed it even though it probably kinda sucked... more junk to come! XD

PLEASE REVIEW!!! What can be improved?


End file.
